Valentine's Lust
by Delumoris
Summary: Sorry it's so long, it's like over 3,000 words. But whatever. SasuHina! On Valentine's Day! Lots of adult content, don't read if you don't like hentai. Pfft. I doubt THAT. Review! RATED M!


Sasuke leaned against his locker and sighed, once again his girlfriend was late to walking with him to class.

Not that he cared.

His latest hook-up was with none other than Sakura Haruno, a girl so infatuated with him that she would easily give her life for Sasuke. Her bubble-gum dyed hair was bright and blinding, and her spring emerald eyes had a particular shine of excitement. Sasuke could admit she was a pretty girl, but not at all to his liking. He liked dark colors, not in a fashion sense but more of just the fact it always made him feel warm. With Sakura he felt cold, and whenever physical contact was made there was a _stinging _sensation that went through his body, like if you moved one of your limbs to a certain angle and made the blood drain from it.

So Sasuke waited, and the first bell rung eventually. A few seconds later, giving him the remaining two minutes to get to class, Sakura jogged towards him holding all of her books tightly to her chest. "Sorry, Sasuke-kuuuun! I was chatting with Ino! Ne, you don't mind though, right?!"

Her piercing high-pitched voice made his ears ring, but he instead winced and tried to ignore it, putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Nah, it's okay, Sakura. Let's just get to class." Sakura's eyes brightened even more (if it was possible), and she squealed at the contact. Checking his watch quickly to avoid Sakura's gaze, Sasuke realized there was only a minute left until the bell rang, so he began fast-walking with her.

"OH!"

Sasuke was startled by Sakura's shout, and he turned to her with a confused face. She was smiling brightly, like an upside down rainbow, when she turned to him with wide eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN TODAY IS VALENTINES DAY!!"

_Oh dear Lord._

Sasuke hadn't realized, and his heart sped up its pace. Today was actually special to him, because he had something planned on this day just about seven months in advance. The whole reason he was with this annoying girl, was to make another jealous. He really felt for that girl, but she didn't like him. They were best friends up until 7th grade when they entered Junior High, and Sasuke made new friends, though his feelings remained strong. He still saw her at this school, though, but to her Sasuke was now just a person she knew.

So today Sasuke wanted to confess his feelings, but didn't expect to be with Sakura on that day. Sure, he agreed to her being his girlfriend, but he wasn't thinking straight and just saw this as an opportunity to make _her_ want him. But nevertheless, he had bought a dozen white roses for the girl anyway. So, yeah, he had to break up with Sakura.

*After class*

It was now Sasuke's lunch period, so he quickly dashed outside to the courtyard so he wouldn't have to hear Sakura begging for him to go somewhere…_alone._

Insert shiver here.

Sasuke crossed his legs onto the grass, and pulled out his cell phone. He found Sakura's number, and began texting.

_Sakura, I wanna break up._

*BEEP*

_What? Sasu-kun, why?!_

_Cuz I don't like u._

*BEEP*

_No, Sasu-kun! Not on Valentine's Day!_

_Sorry, I like some1 else._

And he snapped his phone shut, and that was that. Sasuke Uchiha was officially on the market now, and was reserving that spot for that special someone, so he found her cell phone number and began texting again.

_Go to the courtyard. Don't ask who's sending this, just please be there, but DO NOT come early. The table near the fountain. 11:50._

So Sasuke pressed 'send', and once again snapping his cell phone shut. He sighed deeply and stared down at the little clock on the tiny screen on the lid of the phone. It was now 11:26, which gave Sasuke plenty of time to retrieve the roses from his locker he had planned to give his love.

He stood up and dusted himself off, and headed inside. He stiffened when he saw a red-eyed Haruno sobbing on the floor, cell phone in hand. No matter how much he wanted to grumble, he contained himself and continued walking. When Sasuke reached his locker, he swiftly entered the combination, and his hand darted inside to retrieve the flowers. Lucky for him, none of the fan girls had pick-locked his locker and stolen the gift. So Sasuke slammed the locker shut and headed back outside, gently holding the flowers.

There he saw the table he had described for the girl to go to, and jogged towards it and softly placed the roses down upon it. They were wrapped in white paper, the heads of the flowers beautifully sticking out. Attached near the top, there was a small white label with smoothly cursive-written text, which said _'I love you'._

Sasuke took another look at his watch and saw it was already 11:42, and he stepped back from the table slowly, turning his head 360°, and grinned when he noticed she had indeed followed his instructions and didn't come early.

So Sasuke walked flowingly back to his spot on the grass where he had originally texted, where he had a good view of that table, and sat down, patiently staring at his roses laying atop the wooden table. Finally those dreadful eight minutes passed, and his focus changed to the two doors that lead outside, which were slightly blocked by some other teens chatting. He saw them open, and his heart leapt. There she was, holding what looked like a novel in her hands looking around for the mysterious person that had told her to come here. She silently shrugged and made her way towards the fountain.

_Here it goes, _Sasuke thought and sucked in a large amount of air.

Her pearly white eyes widened when she saw the roses, and the book dropped to the grass. Her pale hands swiftly covered her agape mouth, and some of her blushing face. His love, Hinata, picked up the flowers and examined them with awe, turning them round and round to see every detail of them. Sasuke silently rooted for himself when he saw her reaction and blushed pink with a smile.

But then, she saw the label and stared at it. And stared. And stared. And stared.

Sasuke's heart stopped, and desperately wanted to know what was going through her head when she saw those words. From his spot, he could clearly hear what she said, and his silent heart shattered.

"Th-this was a joke?"

_No! Most certainly not! I love you Hinata! I love you, I love you, I love you! Please don't think that!_

He saw tears forming in her eyes, and knew Hinata was heartbroken and felt betrayed. It was such a nice gift, but Sasuke knew she thought it was hard to accept anyone actually felt that way towards her. The flowers dropped, and she cried silently into her hands, the tips of her fingers slightly mixing into her midnight-blue bangs. Hinata was picked on so much by other people in High School, that she just couldn't take it anymore and was certain this was just another one of their tricks.

It was a bold move for him, but Sasuke couldn't bear to see his love cry, so he stood up and walked across the courtyard to Hinata.

He was now only a few inches away, and could smell her lavender shampoo emitting off of her waist-length hair. He hesitantly reached out a slender finger, and tapped her shoulder four times counting. "Hey…" he whispered. Hinata looked up from her hands to see him, and Sasuke's knees felt like they were going to buckle, and he was going to have a heart attack. This girl was just _too_ beautiful. The expensive white roses he bought for her were like ordinary weeds compared to Hinata.

"Y-Yes, Uchiha-san?" she sniffled, wiping a few tears from her eyes. Sasuke's mind went blank, and he just stared at her for a while, and she was beginning to get a bit scared. Eventually Sasuke summed up all his courage, and spoke softly,

"I don't joke around with love confessions."

Her mouth opened a little bit, and her eyes were very, _very _wide. Sasuke saw her expression change, but paid no attention to her eyes, and kept his gaze on her lips when the parted open, and slightly licked his own lips.

"U-U-Uchiha-s-sa-san?"

Sasuke ignored her stutters, and hungrily pressed his lips to hers, cupping her cheek with one of his hands. Hinata was in shock, and her eyes were widely staring at his closed lids. Her hands were pushed onto his muscular chest when he used his free arm to wrap around her slim waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. Hinata remained stiff and motionless, not even bothering to move back with Sasuke's lips softly moving on hers, kissing her what was semi-passionate. Hinata was so drowsy, she didn't even realize she had her back pressed against the brick of the High School building.

But what _did _wake her up was Sasuke, in an attempt to get even _closer_, had unknowingly pressed his torso in contact with her _breasts. _This only made Sasuke (surprisingly Hinata too) moan out at such a pleasurable feeling, and Sasuke kissed more intently.

For the first time in Hinata's life, she thought _Oh, what the hell, _and slid her arms around the Uchiha's neck and kissed back, just feeding the flame to this naughty little make-out session. Sasuke was pleased his love finally decided to respond to his affection, and began softly licking her peach-flavored lips. Hinata moaned again, and Sasuke took this as an opportunity so slide his tongue into her mouth, and they began French-kissing without hesitation. Sasuke took hold of her thigh, and placed it next to his hip, and Hinata automatically wrapped her leg around him, if it was possible, just making the man on top of her _even more horny._ His lips trailed from her mouth, and down to her neck, sucking on it gently. Hinata's hand moved into his spiky black hair, and she sighed lovingly. Sasuke's hands left her shoulder, and the right one held her hip, when the left one stopped a bit higher, cupping something a bit more _interesting. _

"Mhm…Sasuke-kun…" Hinata groaned, loving the feeling of Sasuke touching her. His hand left her chest for a moment, and went under her shirt and up again to feel the unshielded skin. His coal eyes looked up at her face, staring intently at her now sexually-frustrated expression and used two of his fingers to experiment on her hardened nipple, tweaking, pinching, and playing with it until she was panting.

Sure, the two teens were only seventeen, but it _was _Valentine's Day, giving Sasuke a sensible enough excuse to touch and play with his lovely flower Hinata. But now that this was getting a bit out of hand for his hormones, Sasuke removed his hand from under her shirt (earning a dissatisfied groan from Hinata), and picked up her other leg to wrap around his waist, while she impatiently and expectantly bore her eyes into his.

"Sorry, love. We need to leave; this is getting a bit too intense for my modesty." He smirked at her blush, and Hinata knew he was right, but she protested anyway.

"B-But what about school?"

Sasuke chuckled at her cuteness, and smiled at her, "Hinata-chan, school ended an hour ago."

Hinata looked down with embarrassment, and Sasuke used his pinky to lift her chin up and kissed her softly. Before it could get heated again, he pulled away and used the hand to form a seal, and all that was left of the spot next to the building they had been was a puff of smoke.

*To Hinata and Sasuke again*

Hinata's eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands tightly grasped on Sasuke's sleeves, with her legs still around his waist. She could feel his hands on her back, gently rubbing to assure her it was ok. One of her eyes peeked open, and she saw Sasuke smiling at her. Both of her eyes blinked open this time, and when she examined the room she saw a _bed. _"Sasuke-kun?" she squeaked. "Wh-where are we?"

"My room." He grinned, and her face turned tomato red. Surely they weren't going to go _all the way! _Right?...

"S-s-sa-sasuke-ku-kun, w-were you p-pl-planning t-to…?" she stammered. Sasuke's eyes widened in horror. He thought she wanted this! Hinata was so passionate back at the school, and he always got such positive responses from her, so…

"Well, if you don't want to…" he started hesitantly, but she immediately shook her head and piped up, "Yes! I-I mean, well yeah…I was j-just wondering, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke's eyes softened, and he leaned back in for _another _kiss, and she kissed back without thinking. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he leaned forwards and placed her back against the soft mattress of his bed. Their tongues mingled again, and sweat slid down both of their faces. (uh, or was that saliva?...)

So Hinata desperately wanted some relief from the temperature, and began unbuttoning her shirt with her eyes closed sexily, exciting Sasuke and his _friend. _When her uniform-top was tossed down to the carpet, Sasuke began the same with his own shirt, but with him it was more frantic. A large red blush spread across Hinata's face when she saw his muscles, and how drop-dead gorgeous Sasuke was without his shirt on.

"What?" he teased when his top was discarded. He was going to give a sly smile, but instead leapt off the bed and covered his nose when he saw Hinata's _bra. _Blood was already _pouring _out of his nose and his eyes simply _would not _leave the sight of the sexy, see-through, lacy, black _bra. _What was even worse was that it had a blood-red bow in the middle of the two lacy cups, and when Sasuke looked even _lower _he saw her skirt slanted down on one side, and could make out a matching pair of _panties._

"Guh." Sasuke said with his hands on his nose, making his voice sound quite weird and morphed.

Hinata covered her mouth when she giggled, and pointed to his pants. Sasuke looked down, and could see a _very large _bulge sticking out. Now _this _was embarrassing. "Weyull excyoose me forh noticeeyng yourh-"Sasuke was cut off by Hinata's outrageous giggling, and he stood there in disbelief. He was being humiliated! Stupid nose! Stupid erection! Stupid voice!

Sasuke took his hands off to reveal his nosebleed, and sighed with frustration. "Honestly, Hinata, way to be immature at _just _the right moment."

Hinata's giggling stopped, and she bounced off the bed and looked up at Sasuke with worried eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Oh, I'm sorry! Here!" She dashed into his bathroom, and the sink turned on for a split second, and she came back with a wet tissue and dabbed at the area below his nose.

Sasuke's arms uncrossed when she was finished, and tackled her back onto the bed, earning a shriek. "Say you're sorry again!" he joked and began tickling her. Tears were forming in her eyes, because she just couldn't stop laughing. "O-Okay! Okay! Sasuke-kun, haha, I'm sorry!" Sasuke beamed in victory and released the wheezing girl.

"Good, Hinata-chan, but I don't just want an apology." His back arched in and he kissed her, while his arms reached down to her skirt and stuck his thumbs in on each side, tugging them down. Hinata's hands went down, too, and found Sasuke's belt buckle, and slid the belt off, tossing it down onto the floor. About the same time, Sasuke took off her blue mini-skirt, and held back yet _another _nosebleed.

Hinata didn't stop at his belt, though. She used her slender fingers to unbutton his pants, and zip them down. Sasuke stood up and helped her remove them, and now both were down to their underwear. Sasuke was surprisingly a boxer guy, by the way.

When Hinata had finished taking off Sasuke's pants, she noticed that _bulge _again. So Hinata tossed back her long blue hair, and started sliding off the black boxers.

"Hinata?" Sasuke gasped. He never thought Hinata would be so…bold. Sasuke's boxers were finally off, and he was _huge. _Along with never thinking anyone would love her, Hinata never thought she could turn a guy on this much! He was like 9 inches! Not to mention he was as hard as a rock, and _completely_ erect.

Hinata took hold of his member, and started licking the tip softly. Sasuke's eyes shut tightly, and he threw his head back and moaned as pre-cum started to drip from his member. Hinata thought it tasted salty, but after a while she liked it and put her entire mouth on it and began bobbing her head up and down. "Ahh!...H-Hinata-chan!..."

Hinata went faster, and Sasuke's moans became louder and louder. "HINATA!!" he yelled out, and cum shot out of him and into Hinata's mouth, and surprised, she sprung back and some of it landed on her face. Both were panting, and Hinata wiped off all of the semen off her face and swallowed what was left in her mouth.

"Wow, that was amazing, Hinata." Sasuke panted. When they both stopped breathing so heavily, Hinata sighed comfortably and unclipped her bra.

"Hey, hey!" Sasuke waved both his hands in front of his blushing face, and pointed downwards. "I still haven't recovered from the last one!" Hinata pretended not to hear, and tossed the bra down onto the pile of clothes, to reveal what had to be the most _perfect _breasts Sasuke had ever seen. He just barely tugged his gaze away, and looked up to Hinata with a red face and asked, "D-Did…did you get _implants?"_

Hinata gasped in horror she was accused of such a thing, and put her hands on her hips. _"NO!" _

"Okay! I was just asking, because…" Sasuke turned his head away and held back his _third _nosebleed. This time Hinata wasn't at all offended, and instead hesitantly said, "You've touched them before, did they _feel _fake?"

Sasuke turned his head halfway just enough to see Hinata, and flexed his hands, "Well, no. They were squishy, and soft, and big, and round, and-"

Hinata threw a pillow at his face, which was a bit off aim, so it didn't hurt much, but it messed up Sasuke's hair and he fell to the ground. "AGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT MY CHEST FEELS LIKE!"

Sasuke got back up from the floor and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry." And to Sasuke's _**extreme**_ disappointment, Hinata looked angry and was blushing…with her arms crossed over her breasts.

Sasuke leaned in and stroked her cheek, and softly apologized to sooth her and her arms uncrossed and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She couldn't see his eyes, so Sasuke kept his gaze on her chest the entire time, and he could feel himself getting another erection. Hinata's eyes cracked open, and she saw the _bugle _coming back, so she playfully pressed her index finger on the tip, making Sasuke twitch. "You want some more?" she purred.

Sasuke felt tingly again, and nodded his head. "Well, if you really do, we're actually going to have to _do it." _Sasuke nodded some more, but this time even more eager. Before Hinata could reach for her panties, she shrieked, "Condom!"

Sasuke shook his head no, and reached for his drawer and pulled out a pill. "It's for guys. You won't get pregnant if I take this." Hinata stared at the capsule of medication, and said, "But I thought pregnancy pills are only for women?"

Sasuke nodded yes this time, and explained, "My family was filthy rich, so we had to have some sort of scientist to make us live longer, and one day some cousin of mine or something asked for one of these. It takes away the ability for sperm to actually take effect. He had them make this, that way he didn't have to wait a week before his girlfriend and him could safely have sex."

Hinata nodded. "Well how long does it take for it to…k-kick in?"

Sasuke smiled lustfully, and spoke, "It has immediate action. I said my family was filthy rich, didn't I?"

Before Hinata could even comment, Sasuke plopped the pill into his mouth and swallowed, making Hinata blush. She saw a flash of ebony hair, and he was on top of her kissing passionately. He placed his hands on the sides of her underwear, the one barrier between Sasuke and her virginity, and Hinata willingly helped him pull them down. Hinata lay back, and Sasuke placed his hands on the sides of her head, and looked into her eyes for approval. She bit her lip, placed her hands on his shoulders, and nodded 'yes'.

_Here it goes…_ she thought.

Sasuke slowly slid into her, and a tear slid down Hinata's cheek. Sasuke knew this would happen, he had heard about it from some of his perverted friends. There would be crying, but beyond that it's all good. He continued to inch in and eventually she wiped the tears away and giggled, "All better."

Sasuke smiled and quickly regained his serious face, and focused. He thrust in and out, making Hinata moan out in pleasure. This excited Sasuke and he went faster. "A-Ah! Sasuke-kun! Harder!" So indeed, he made his thrusts harder, and she screamed out in pleasure, but Sasuke still wasn't there yet. Hinata quickly recovered, and began begging him to do it the way she wanted him. "Faster, Sasuke-kun!!" Sasuke went much, much faster. Hinata's moans were driving him crazy, and he leaned in to lick one of her nipples and caress the other breast. Her hands shot into his hair and he stopped licking and let out a yell in orgasm. "HINATA!" "SASUKE!"

Sasuke pulled out, and Hinata sighed when she felt his cum seeping out of her. Oddly, though, when she looked at him, he was still erected. She looked up questioningly, and he simply replied, "Pill."

Sasuke laid his back down on the bed, his member sticking up, waiting. "It's your turn."

Hinata blushed, and turned away thinking, _he's still horny._

She timidly crawled over him, and placed her entrance just above his tip. Both his hands immediately shot up and grabbed both her breasts, thumbing her nipples. She moaned out, and he smirked, "I really love these things."

This time Hinata didn't care if that was crude or perverted, and slid down onto him. Sasuke moaned out _very _loudly, and Hinata bounced onto him excitingly, making her breasts bounce and Sasuke refused to let go. She moved a little back, making his dick hit her newly found sweet-spot, and she became even more wet, if it was possible. Eventually they both screamed out eachother's name, and Hinata fell next to him, panting.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled up to him. He pulled the covers over them, and Sasuke whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day, love."

THE END.

~*~*~

On Microsoft Word, this was like 6 pages of non-stop adult writing.

Not that I'm complaining, I mean come on, It's Valentine's Day.

I could care less.


End file.
